


like liquor

by bropunzeling



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Always a Different Sex, F/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-12
Updated: 2015-03-12
Packaged: 2018-03-17 13:14:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3530723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bropunzeling/pseuds/bropunzeling
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gena's always been pushy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	like liquor

**Author's Note:**

> i have no excuses, no beta, and no regrets. title from yoncé.

Gena’s always been pushy. It’s just a part of her, like her height and her nose and her slap shot, something that’s been there since she was two and insisting her mama let her play outside with Denis when it was iced over and freezing outside. She doesn’t see the point in not asking for what she wants.

That, plus the couple of victory shots and the text messages from the summer she’s saved on her phone, is what has her draping herself over Sid at the bar as he talks to Horny. “Sid,” she says, drawling and low, as she hooks her chin over his shoulder and breathes in his cologne. It’s dark and spicy, something more than the usual bland soap in the locker room, and she likes it.

Sid turns his head, eyes crinkling up a little. “Hi G,” he says, patting her hand. “How drunk are you?”

“Not drunk,” Gena says, scowling. “Think this get me drunk?”

“Well, you are being very noodle-y right now,” Sid says in his reasonable tone of voice while Horny chuckles.

Gena pouts at him. “Just come to say hi,” she says, leaning a little more against Sid’s back.

The way Sid adjusts to just take her weight, like it’s nothing – well. It’s more than a little attractive.

Horny’s phone rings, and he pulls it out of his pocket with an apologetic look on his face. “I think this means time to go,” he says, wincing. “See you at practice?”

“Bye, Horny,” Sid says. Gena gives him a wave from her place at Sid’s back before dropping her hand again.

The song in the background switches, and Gena absentmindedly shifts her hips in time, humming under her breath. “Sid,” she says again, right against Sid’s neck, just to feel him shiver a little.

“What, Gena?” Sid asks, voice catching a little on her name. She likes that too.

“Am thinking,” she says, letting her hand drift a little lower down his chest, thumb rubbing against the soft cotton of his t-shirt. 

“About what?” Sid asks. He turns his head just enough so that his nose brushes against Gena’s cheek. 

“Last time we home,” Gena says. “Good win,” she adds, trying to sound as casual as she can. It’s not like she’s lying – it was a good win, a goal for her and an assist for Sid and the satisfaction of beating Boston.

What happened after was better, though.

“Oh,” Sid says. Gena can practically hear his pulse jump. “I – that was good.”

“We do again?” Gena asks, unable to help her voice pitching into a question, because – she’s fairly sure that Sid’s a sure thing, but. There’s always the little bit of worry, the fear that maybe he won’t want her left over from years of thinking that he wouldn’t – that he didn’t. Even the text messages from the summer on her phone, the way Sid had looked at her in the hall of her house, wide-eyed and desperate and kissing her like he couldn’t get enough, aren’t enough to silence the part of her that still thinks she’s pushing her luck.

“Yeah,” Sid breathes out, “Yeah, G – shit,” and maybe Gena didn’t have to worry.

“Go now?” she asks, as insistently as she can. Which, to be fair, is pretty insistent, especially when she digs her nails into his shoulder.

“I – I’ll call a cab,” Sid agrees, turning to face her, one hand touching her waist to steady her. His hand is broad against her hip, warm through her summer-short dress.

“Good,” Gena says, grinning, watching Sid smile back.

It’s a matter of minutes before they’re outside the bar, a few hurried goodbyes and a detour to grab Gena’s coat and purse out of the booth before they’re standing on the sidewalk. The late night chill makes Gena shiver, tugging her coat closer in the hopes that it’ll cut the cold. Sid steps closer to her, one arm going around her waist before sliding away and leaving her almost colder than before.

“Call cab quick,” she tells his back, shivering, and he flips her off with his phone up to his ear.

It isn’t too long until they’re bundled into a cab, Sid giving her address before leaning back in the seat. They don’t have a big hockey fan, for once, or at least one who is going to outright talk about the current state of the points race, but Gena still wishes she could reach out and grab Sid’s fingers.

Judging by the way Sid’s hand is twitching on his thigh, he’s thinking the same thing.

Once they reach Gena’s place, Gena slides out, heading up for the door after checking that Sid’s got the fare. She fumbles with her keys a little, nearly dropping them next to her alien statue, but finally she’s on the porch with her keys in the lock by the time Sid’s caught up to her.

“Having trouble there?” Sid asks, laughing a little, and Gena glances over her shoulder to stick her tongue out at him.

“Fuck off,” she says, turning back to the lock and jiggling the key just so until the lock clicks. “Hah!” she crows, shoving the door open and kicking her heels off just inside. “Not need you.”

“Sure,” Sid says, toeing off his own shoes and shedding his coat to neatly hang it on the pegs in the hall. Gena’s not nearly as neat, leaving her purse and coat in a pile next to her pumps and shaking out her feet, wincing at the cold of the tile. “You were doing just fine.”

“Yes,” Gena agrees, taking out her ponytail and shaking her hair a little so it settles around her shoulders. There’re still a few bobby pins left in, so she starts carding her fingers through, trying to find them. “Never need you. You worst.”

“I thought I was the best,” Sid says, stepping a little closer. Without her heels, they’re the same height. “Want help?”

Gena huffs out a breath, but stops searching for the waylaid pins, letting Sid run his fingers through her hair. It feels good, his nails blunt against her scalp, and she finds herself leaning into it without thinking.

Sid extracts three, dropping them into Gena’s palm one by one, before continuing to run his fingers through her hair, over and over. Gena gives into the impulse to shut her eyes, feeling Sid’s thumb sweep across her cheekbone before returning to her scalp.

“Done,” Sid says, voice soft, and Gena opens her eyes to find him looking at her, eyes bright and wide and –

Well, Gena’s an impulsive person. She thinks it’s fair to kiss Sid when he’s looking at her like that.

The instant Gena reaches for Sid, grabbing his waist with her hands and angling her head just so, Sid steps closer. A few more steps and Gena has her back against the wall, cold through her dress, making her shiver closer. One of Sid’s thighs goes between her legs, but Gena just pulls back, nails digging into the muscle of Sid’s hips as she kisses him hard and sloppy and good.

“Gena,” Sid whispers, breaking away from her mouth to cup her face with his hands. His lips are just so red, like an invitation to kiss him, and so Gena does, cutting him off mid-word.

Gena likes kissing. She liked it in high school, with some of the boys after practice when she proved to be too good for the girl’s team, and she liked it with Sanja, the one stupid time they fucked after World Junior’s. She liked it with people she could trust to keep their mouths shut, boyfriends she never had much longer than a few months thanks to her practically everlasting desire to kiss Sid. She likes sucking on people’s lips and running her hands up and down backs; she likes biting down and fucking in with her tongue and angling herself just right to get a gasp or a breath or her name, whispered low and breathless. Everything about kissing, she likes.

It stands to reason that she likes kissing Sid. Sid is responsive, angling his head right and opening his mouth for her tongue. He gasps when she tugs at his lip with her teeth, and his hands run down her neck and arms and back to cup her face. When Gena sucks on his tongue and reaches down to grab at the gift from God that is Sid’s ass, he moans in her mouth, thigh shifting just right where she wants it.

“Gena,” Sid groans, running his hands up and down her sides like he doesn’t know where to touch her next. Gena grins and gets to work on kissing his neck. “Gena, you – everyone knows I didn’t pick up, G—“ His voice cracks when Gena bites down.

“I not idiot,” Gena admonishes, pecking a kiss before lifting her head to give him her best judgmental expression. “Not leave mark.”

“Oh,” Sid says, looking breathless. His cheeks are very pink. “Well, I – I know you’re not an idiot, G.”

“Good,” Gena says. “Would be trouble if did.”

“And – you could, somewhere else,” Sid adds, licking his lips.

Gena hums, using her grip on Sid’s ass to reel him back in. “Maybe later,” she breathes against his cheek, and then she gets to work on fucking her tongue into Sid’s mouth.

This time, when she tugs at Sid’s lips, just to see what will happen, Sid shifts his thigh again, even higher. It’s almost exactly the right amount of pressure against her clit through her dress, and she groans, moving one hand up to tug at his hair.

“That good?” Sid asks, and Gena just barely resists the urge to roll her eyes.

“What you think?” she asks, and then he moves his thigh again, and she groans again.

“Great,” Sid says, grinning sharply at her before ducking in to kiss her more, and Gena should’ve fucking known Sid would be like this. It’s not like she hasn’t seen his persistence at work before – or hasn’t been slightly turned on by just how fucking competent he is before – and so really she should’ve expected him to give one hundred percent at giving her something to grind against.

They make out for God knows how long in her hallway, Gena almost on her tiptoes trying to get on top of Sid’s thigh, her hands in his hair and his hands on her hips. It feels good, Sid’s mouth against hers, his fingers digging into her back, but she could use a little more.

“Can touch other place,” she informs him, breaking away to grab at his hand and move it up to her chest. “Would be nice.”

“I – yeah,” Sid says, shifting her dress and her bra so he can cup her breast, which, well, is fine, she guesses.

“More,” she insists, wrapping one heel around to kick at his calf. 

He lifts his head up, and then pinches her nipple, sending a shock through her.

“Mmhmm,” she hums, “Like that.”

Sid nods, once, and then leans in to kiss her again, pinching at the same time, and – perfect.

It’s not long until Sid gets a little more adventurous, grabbing Gena’s ass with one hand while he teases her nipples with the other, until Gena’s making high pitched noises into his mouth that she can’t control. “Do good, Sid,” she mumbles, sliding her lips across his cheek as she grinds down on his thigh, and he hums.

“Not best, though?” he asks, just a bit of a tease, even as he moves his hand to her other breast to twist the nipple, the jerk.

“No,” Gena tells him, even though her voice is shaking a little. “Can do better.”

“Better, huh?” Sid asks, lips ghosting against her ear.

Gena nods, because she knows exactly what she wants that mouth of his to be doing, and it would definitely be better. “This good. Not best yet.”

“What, then?” Sid asks, making a breathy noise as Gena shifts her thigh against the front of his jeans.

Gena tilts her head back to look at him, stares at the flush across his cheeks, the way his hair is curling across his forehead. “Knees.”

“Knees?” Sid asks.

Gena nods. “Get on knees,” she says, moving her hand out of his hair to push at his shoulders.

She can see the exact moment Sid gets it, because his eyes widen and his lips part, plush and pink, and Gena almost wants to kiss him again if it weren’t for better things on the way. “Oh,” he says, and then gracefully drops to his knees, and _fuck_.

Gena pushes up the hem of her dress to her hips, thankful that it’s one of her tighter ones so it’ll stay in place. When she’s finished, Sid shuffles closer, running his hands up and down her thighs. “You gonna be good standing?” he asks.

Gena nods, tipping her head back. “Pretty sure I good,” she teases. Then she drops one hand down to Sid’s head, tangling her fingers in his hair, and tugging just a little.

“We’ll see,” Sid says, and then he leans in and mouths at her through her panties.

She has to bite her lip not to moan.

Sid’s mouth – well. Sid’s mouth is just as good as she thought it would be, hot and wet as he tugs her panties aside. His hands grip her thighs as he licks at her cunt, long flat strokes, before he makes a disgruntled noise and plucks at her waistband.

“These should come off,” he mumbles into her inner thigh, and Gena laughs, startled.

“Bossy,” she says, letting go of Sid’s hair to shimmy them down her hips.

Sid squawks. “I’m bossy?” he asks, resettling his hands once her underwear’s off. “You’re the one bullying me.”

“You like when I’m bully,” Gena tells him, fingers going back into his hair and grabbing on. “You like best.”

Sid hums against her thigh, making her giggle again.

Then he’s nosing at her clit, tongue lapping at her, and she’s not laughing anymore.

“Fuck,” Gena groans as Sid licks into her, shifting her hips so his tongue can go deeper. “That good, Sid – _fuck_.”

Sid hums again, the vibrations feeling amazing against her. His thumbs press into her hipbones, hard enough that she might have bruises later, if she checks. Fucking his tongue into her again, he lets her grind down before holding her back so he can lick at her again.

Then he sucks at her clit, and there’s no holding back Gena’s moans this time. “Perfect,” she tells him, tugging at his hair, “that perfect, that best, fuck, _Sid_.”

Sid just keeps sucking at her clit, thumbs stroking across her hips, hands gripping at her ass. It feels – fuck, Gena thought he’d be good at this, anyone with a mouth like that should be good at this, but Sid’s doing better than she thought. She feels warm low in her stomach, making her spine melt and her thighs tremble. She doesn’t know what to do with her hands – one keeps her grip on Sid’s hair, but she can’t keep still with the other, pinching at her nipple, cupping her breast, pushing back her hair.

“Sid,” she says, insistent in between curses and groans, and it’s like Sid reads her mind, because instantly one of his hands goes to put two fingers up her cunt, and that’s good, that’s fucking great.

“Knew you good,” she tells him, unsure if it’s English or Russian anymore, all of her higher functioning melted out of her by Sid’s fucking _mouth_. “Knew you best, fuck, do that, Sid –“

Sid crooks his fingers as he fucks into her, harder and faster, and his mouth is so fucking hot and wet and good. He licks at her clit, and Gena tips her head back against the wall and moans, high and uncontrolled.

“You such best,” she tells him, pulling at his hair hard enough to hurt, maybe, “please, Sid – Sid, need to, you need to –“

Sid tugs at her clit with his teeth as he crooks his fingers again, and then Gena’s whimpering as she comes hard against his mouth, clenching around his fingers and thighs shuddering around his head.

Once she feels steady enough to stand, she straightens, still panting for breath. Sid’s fingers slip out of her as he tilts back, her grip on his hair slowly loosening so he can look up. When she looks down at him, he finds his face shiny and wet, eyes glazed over. He looks almost painfully hard in his jeans, one hand rubbing at his thigh like he can’t help it.

“Good then?” Sid asks, voice rough.

“Best so far,” Gena tells him, tugging him to standing. “You got more to show?”

Sid grins at her, mouth slick, as he tangles his fingers in hers and pulls them towards the stairs. “Let's find out.”


End file.
